pink_corruption_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparks
Sparks are very knowledgable, star-like nonshapes who migrated to Paradise from outer space thousands of centuries ago. They hide about, learning everything they can about Paradise from both shapes and each other in a desperate quest for knowledge. However, once captured by a shape, they are willing to abandon their prior life of keeping Paradise's greatest secrets to share wisdom with, befriend, and overall act as an ally to their captor. Story Long before shapes existed, the Sparks found Paradise and studied it. They curiously watched evolution take course as life in Paradise grew. Soon (or at least in their eyes), shapes came to be and soon ruled Paradise. This meant history, news, and most of all purpose to the once alien beings. Now they hide all over, learning everything from a fun fact about the Pink Corruption to a little secret a child is sharing with their best friends. And while that may sound like an invasion of privacy to many, how is it invasion of privacy if the shape you're listening to doesn't even know you exist? Biology Sparks are born during supernovas. The energy forms tiny little 'stars' that then are given life due to how little these small creatures need to live. Before they found Paradise, they would then wander outer space, but now evolution has taken over and given them the natural instinct to head towards Paradise, using their excellent vision and inner star map to navigate. Behavior All Sparks are naturally deathly curious and want to be all-knowing. They hide near shapes to listen and watch eagerly. When captured, they give up their "nomadic" life of study to share their knowledge with their captor, and will only return to it when they are dismissed or their captor dies. If aprroached by a shape not of their color, they will fly away before the shape can get close. If approached by a shape with matching color, they won't notice for a second and will be able to get captured in a jar. This is the only way for a shape to have one as a companion other than being given one by someone who captures them as a hobby for whatever reason or being close friends with a shape who has one. However, under the final full moon of every year, all the Sparks congregate above the night skies of Paradise and socialize with one another, sharing everything they've learned. Even sparks who have been captured do this. This event is called the New Years Meeting, even through it usually takes place far before Christmas. Diet They only need to eat once every ten years while in the form of a shape, and when in their basic form, they get all their sustenance from photosynthesis. Appearance In their basic form, sparks look similar to the Titans' orb forms (LittleBIGPlanet). They vary widely in color and are classified as amorphous (completely bodiless). Region They can survive anywhere (and I mean anywhere), but prefer very densely populated areas or areas that a specific shape visits often. Some Sparks follow a certain shape around and learn mostly about said shape's life. Abilities Sparks can take on the form of any shape they like, so long as said shape is their color and lacks eyes. Despite the latter, they are not blind. Most sparks only use one shape form their entire life. Because they're basically amorphous, smart ghosts, they can also hover around. If attacked by a shape, they will not be harmed. Class They're a species of their own. Gallery Jolteon.jpeg|Jolteon is a pink spark who admires Heroes and knows almost as much about them as Pyrare does. Category:Classless Species Category:Amorphous Species Category:Tier 3 Species Category:BubbyAuroratheCambion's Pages